


Sera - The Rooftop

by elvhenphoenix



Series: Reflecting on Lavellan [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Actually this one, Angst, Eggs, F/M, Other, Pranks, Skye Lavellan, bit of light hearted hilarity, not so angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvhenphoenix/pseuds/elvhenphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a friggin' arse. Stupid Baldy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sera - The Rooftop

She isn't good with sadness. 

Sera wishes she could help, but her elfy friend is just wallowing. Stupid egg head. Stupid Coryphy-shit.

Bollocks to it all.

Pranks didn't seem to work. Neither did beer, according to Bull. So then she tried the rooftop.

That worked once, right?

She's brought up eggs, just in case they find a good target.

Ah. There.

She nudges the elf next to her, handing her an egg and pointing to the human woman, who is scolding a tiny elven servant.

'Hit her where it hurts,' she encourages, sniggering. The idea makes the Inquisitor's eyes light up, and she nods, eyes narrowing as she takes aim.

The egg flies, soaring, through the air, landing with a neat thwack on the woman's tightly-coiled hair. As she stares up in confusion, eyes widening as she realises who just threw that egg, Sera can suddenly imagine the scolding they'll get from Josephine. But who gives a shit? It raises a laugh from her friend, the _Inquisitor_ , no less, and that alone is worth it right now. Not exactly like they're gonna get in trouble, right?

'Another?'

She nods, and Sera passes her another couple of eggs. 'Pretend it's him,' she suggests, and the idea makes the Inquisitor go still. Sera nudges her.

'Go on! He's an arse, and you're too good for that. He was shite. Way too elfy. And bald! Now, throw those eggs!'

She takes aim again, and this time she aims for the horned head of the Qunari who is working with the practice dummies. It's a perfect shot, and as the Iron Bull turns around, outrage on his face mixing with the runny yolk, she begins to laugh.

And laugh.

The two of them are still sat there, laughing, even as Bull, egg dripping down over his eyepatch, marches to a spot beneath them and threatens to carve them up with his axe.

What a great day.


End file.
